


A different chosen

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, Not for fans of Rey, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. The fight with Finn, Rey and Kylo Ren has a slightly different outcome.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A different chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> This occurred to me after reading Phillipe363's stories "Confronting Reylo" and "Changed events in The Force Awakens".
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Finn and Rey kept running down the woods, when they heard lightsaber igniting and faced Kylo Ren, his face full of rage.

"We're not done yet." Kylo Ren said.

"You're a monster." Rey sneered.

"It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you." Kylo Ren said, banging his hip, still wounded from earlier, when Chewie shot him as they noticed the bleeding.

Finn pulled out his blaster but Kylo Ren raised his hand, sending Finn flying away as he was knocked out upon hitting the ground.

"Finn!" Rey cried out. She turned and glared at Kylo Ren, igniting Luke's lightsaber.

"That lightsaber. It belongs to me." Kylo Ren said.

"Come and get it." Rey taunted.

Rey roared, rushing at Ren, who effortlessly parried her attacks and dodged before he pinned her to a tree, the blades crossing and Rey screamed, feeling the lightsaber burning into her shoulder.

Rey dodged before Ren could cut her head off and attempted to attack but Ren blocked and cut her hand off as she cried out in pain and fell to her knees, sending the hand in which she had the lightsaber, flying a few feet away.

Ren reached with his other hand, trying to pull the lightsaber to him, when, much to his and Rey's shock, it flew right into Finn's hands as he ignited it.

Finn took a breath, knowing he probably would die trying but he was not going to let Kylo Ren win. Finn rushed forward and attacked as Ren parried and Finn dodged, while Ren attacked furiously, not giving Finn an opening to fight back. While Finn had some training that would help him wield a weapon like lightsaber, he was no match for Kylo Ren's superior combat skills and mastery of the Force.

Ren roared and the might of his strike sent Finn down to the ground. Ren was about to finish Finn off, when, on instinct, Finn did a Force push, sending Ren flying away, when the ground cracked and opened and they heard tremors, the ground breaking and separating Finn, Rey and Ren.

Knowing they had a chance, Finn woke Rey up as they ran off from the wrath of Kylo Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree on what a Mary Sue Rey was. I mean, I can partly buy her being able to wield lightsaber due to how she handles a staff but her beating Ren was stupid, since was mostly wildly swinging Luke's lightsaber and dumb luck but Finn handling lightsaber makes sense, due to his stormtrooper training and Phillipe363 had the idea of making Finn Force-sensitive, though even with just a connection to the Force, Ren had years of mastery of lightsaber, so hope you like how I handled the outcome of the fight, since I tried to make it more realistic than in the film.
> 
> In real fight, Rey would be lucky, if the ground had opened much earlier before Ren would cut her into pieces but in Star Wars she was just a Mary Sue with no real character depth and a feminism propaganda tool and later turned into fan-service tool with her falling in love wit the guy who mind-raped her, which just sends countless sorts of bad messages.
> 
> Plus, Finn and Poe had some potential but they didn't really get much character development in later films and plus, the writers and Oscar Isaac and John Boyega had the idea of having them in gay relationship, which would just ruin the bromance between then, eugh and they ruined Luke and propped up Rey and Reylo, which was stupid on so many levels. Like, I wouldn't mind if Finn and Poe became the new Luke and Han or something like that, as long as they didn't overshadow the characters from the Original Trilogy but became relatable in their own right and if Rey at least proved herself a little useful but the writers and Disney just mishandled their characters badly.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
